


show me

by vltr0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltr0n/pseuds/vltr0n
Summary: Shiro turns Keith down, and Hunk takes a chance.





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago and found it again and finally finished it
> 
> Heith makes me weak and Hunk is the softest

“I'm sorry.”

“You're… sorry?” Keith's heart dropped into his stomach.

“We can't do this.” Shiro said, refusing to look at Keith.

Keith was confused. He  _ knew _ Shiro loved him back. The war was over, and there was no reason they couldn't be together now. That's what they had both wanted when they had promised each other they would come out on the other side of this war loving each other.

“Look at me, Shiro.”

Nothing. Shiro's eyes remained firmly fixed on the floor.

Keith took a step towards him. “ _ Takashi _ .”

Shiro's eyes snapped up and Keith could  _ see  _ it. Could see how much Shiro loved him and how much he was fighting it. Keith didn't understand.

“We can't do this, Keith,” Shiro repeated and his gaze fell again.

“Why?”

Shiro shook his head. “We  _ can't. _ ”

Fine, if Shiro didn't want to explain he didn't have to. But Keith wasn't leaving without knowing for sure that this- _ them _ -wasn't what Shiro wanted anymore.

“Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me.” Keith could hear his own voice shaking, knew how close he was to falling apart. But he had to know. He couldn't walk away from Shiro after everything he'd done to get here without knowing for sure, and if Shiro said he didn't want Keith then he'd respect that. He'd respect Shiro.

Shiro closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. When he looked back up at Keith his gaze was nothing but steel resolve. 

“I don't want you.”

“You're a fucking  _ liar _ .”

With that Keith turned, already feeling the warm wetness on his cheeks, but he ignored it. His new objective was to make it out the door of Shiro's room without collapsing into a sobbing mess. When he accomplished that he ran for his own room, the hallway empty as far as he could see.

Keith threw the door to his room open and found a bag, throwing whatever he could find inside. It wasn't much, but he couldn't stay here. 

“Keith?”

He paused, hope flaring in his heart for the briefest second that Shiro had changed his mind, and looked towards his door which he had carelessly left open.

It was Hunk.

Keith turned back to his bag, hands shaking, and shoved more clothes inside.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

He shook his head as he tried to bite back a sob, the sound coming out painful and choked. His vision blurred as fresh tears filled his eyes. The sound of the door sliding closed vaguely registered in his mind as he fell to his knees next to his bed.

Hunk's hand landed on Keith's shoulder gently and he leaned into the warmth of it like it was his only lifeline. Leaned until he found himself being cradled against Hunk's broad, warm chest. Keith curled his fingers into Hunk's shirt, buried his face in it, and let out a painful sob.

Keith hadn't cried like this since he was a kid. He cried for Shiro and all the things they could have been. Cried until the front of Hunk's shirt was ruined and until his throat was raw.

When his tears eventually slowed Keith became aware of Hunk's hand gently stroking his hair. It was nice and comforting and he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

“Sorry.” The word was rough coming from his ruined voice.

“It's alright.” Hunk said, hand never stopping.

It was quiet for a moment before Keith could find his voice again.

“Shiro doesn't want me.” Saying the words was like ripping his heart out of his own chest.

Hunk's hand paused in his hair. When it resumed it almost seemed… gentler.

“Well, that's stupid.” Hunk said and Keith let out a bitter laugh.

Keith turned his head to rest his cheek on Hunk's chest so he could breathe better. He could hear Hunk's steady heartbeat, and feel the rise and fall of each breath he took. It was comforting.

“I'm serious,” Hunk said. “I've never seen someone love somebody as much as you love Shiro, and if he's going to pass up on that he's stupid.”

Hunk almost sounded angry and it made Keith tilt his head back to look up at his face. Whatever Hunk saw on Keith's face spurred him on.

“Anyone who would pass up on you loving them is stupid.” Hunk's hand moved from Keith's hair to cup his cheek, and Keith felt safe. “You're amazing, and strong, and smart, and you deserve to have someone who's gonna take care of you and love you right. I know I would.”

Keith could tell from the look on Hunk's face that he let the last part slip, but he didn't take it back. That was the important part to Keith. 

Taking a moment to think about it, he realized Hunk had always tried to be there for him. He had never pushed Keith away. And now, when Keith needed someone he was here, wrapping Keith up in his arms making him feel safe and cared for. 

Keith still hurt. His heart was still broken, but for the moment it was buried under the blanket of Hunk's warmth. He was sure he was going to hurt for a long time after this, but he needed to know that he could still feel something good.

“Show me?” The question left Keith's lips before he could really think about it, and he covered Hunk's hand on his cheek with one of his own.

He watched Hunk debate with himself if it was a good idea or not. It wasn't, and Keith knew it, but he needed it. Hunk pulled Keith away from his chest just enough so he could bring their lips together.

It was soft, chaste, and made Keith's bleeding heart thump against his rib cage. Keith didn't hesitate to kiss back and soon their lips were sliding together like they were made for each other. Hunk poured himself into the kiss and Keith drank him up, free arm wrapping around Hunk's neck to keep them together.

Keith opened his mouth at the same time as Hunk teased his bottom lip with a light drag of his tongue. They both made noises in their throats when Keith sucked Hunk's tongue into his mouth.

When they broke apart their lips were swollen and there was a blush on their faces. Keith brought his hand up to cup Hunk's cheek.

“Wait for me?” Keith asked, knowing it was selfish, but also knowing Hunk was right. He deserved a love like the one Hunk was willing to give him. Keith also knew he could love Hunk, but he wanted to do it the right way. Not like this.

“I'll wait as long as it takes,” Hunk answered sincerely. He dragged the pad of his thumb along Keith's bottom lip and Keith kissed it.

“Thank you.” Keith didn't specify what he was thanking Hunk for, but Hunk knew.

* * *

After Hunk left Keith took a shower and crawled into bed. He didn't bother unpacking his bag, just pushed it on the floor and crawled between the cool sheets. Kosmo popped in and jumped up on the bed without hesitation, and Keith pressed his face into the wolf's silky fur.

Kosmo had always been good about understanding Keith's feelings, and knowing when Keith needed him most. As much as Keith wanted to be alone right now Kosmo's company was a balm for him. He stroked the fur under his hand, letting it between his fingers and found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through Hunk's hair.

The thought surprised him. It was usually Shiro he thought about, but he didn't really want to think about Shiro right now. He also didn't want to substitute Hunk for Shiro. In order for him to do things right by Hunk he had to get himself to a point where Hunk would be his first choice. Not just a pair of arms to find comfort in while he pined after Shiro.

Hunk was  _ good _ , and he deserved nothing less. 

The fact that Hunk thought all those nice things about Keith and wanted to take care of him did help to keep some of his more negative thoughts away. His doubts and fears that no one would ever love him if Shiro didn't. He had  _ proof _ , a literal confession. 

Keith just needed to get over Shiro.

He could accept that a part of him was always going to love Shiro. That was inevitable. There was no way he was going to be able to get rid of every feeling he had for Shiro even if he tried. Better to just accept it now. 

Thoughts of Shiro were making his chest hurt and his eyes prick with tears, so he thought about how Hunk had kissed him instead. Thought about how safe he had felt in Hunk's arms, and drifted off to sleep in the middle of the day.

* * *

Keith found Hunk in his room.

“Hey, Keith!” Hunk said when he answered the door with the brightest smile Keith had ever seen, making room for Keith to step inside.

“Hey.” Keith stepped inside, turning to face Hunk and waiting for him to close the door. “So, I'm leaving for awhile.”

“Oh,” Hunk sighed, and Keith could tell it was the last thing he wanted to hear. “I understand.”

“It's not because of you,” he said, stepping closer to Hunk because he  _ needed _ Hunk to know. “You've been nothing but amazing, Hunk. I just need time and space away from Shiro.”

“I get it, Keith. You don't have to explain anything to me. You're hurting and you have to do what you need to in order to get better.”

A part of Keith wished he could have met Hunk first and fallen for him before he'd ever even met Shiro.

“Thanks, Hunk.”

“Just… don't forget about me, okay?” 

Keith grabbed Hunk's hand and squeezed it. “I won't. I promise.”

Hunk squeezed his hand back and gave him a grateful smile. Keith couldn't wait to make him smile more.

“Can I give you something before I go?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

Keith stepped forward and pressed his chest to Hunk's. Standing up on his tiptoes he kissed Hunk square on the lips. He hadn't expected Hunk to wrap his arms around him and practically lift him off the floor, but he wasn't opposed. Hunk kissed him, and  _ kissed _ him, and licked his way into Keith's mouth, and it made Keith's heart race and his stomach flutter. He let Hunk kiss him until he was satisfied, pressing their foreheads together and letting their breath mingle. 

“Thanks,” Hunk said and Keith watched the corners of his mouth pull up into another smile.

Keith felt breathless as he brought a hand up to run it through Hunk's hair, memorizing the feel of it. “I feel like I should be thanking you.”

Hunk chuckled at that and set Keith down, much to his dismay. “I'll be here when you get back.”

Keith smiled at that and stepped back towards the door. “I'm looking forward to it.”

* * *

Keith hadn’t really planned on being gone for four months, but four months went by a lot faster than he had expected them to. Helping the Blade of Marmora with restoration efforts on a number of planets had been satisfying work. He’d had a number of video calls with Hunk and the others while he was gone, but he was excited to see everyone again. And maybe a little anxious.

He’d talked with Shiro, too. It hadn’t been easy, but it had given him some closure. He didn’t feel as bitter anymore. Everything else aside Keith was ready to get his best friend back. 

He was also ready to see Hunk. More than ready, if he was being really honest with himself. Their last video chat had ended with Hunk shyly asking if he could cook Keith dinner, and a whole lot of blushing between the two of them. He hadn’t been sure if Hunk would want to jump right into things when he got back to Earth, but that had saved him the trouble of trying to figure out how to ask.

As soon as their ship had landed Keith was off, making a beeline for his room. He noticed the Black Lion’s eyes glint from the other side of the hangar, and reached out with his mind to greet her, promising to fly with her soon. Thankfully, the hallways of the Garrison weren’t overcrowded or flowing with people, and Keith was able to make it to his room quickly. (Because despite the fact that his space wolf could teleport Kosmo had become increasingly lazy as of late… and Keith was sure it had something to do with the fact that he’d run out of the treats that Hunk had made for him.)

Keith snatched his data pad off of his desk where he had left it months ago, scrolled through all of the unread messages he had until he found his message history with Hunk.

Keith:  _ I’m back _

He set the tablet on the counter of the bathroom and turned to start his shower, setting the temperature close to  _ too hot _ because it’d been awhile since he’d had a decently hot shower. It needed to be hot enough to chase the chill of space from his bones. Checking his messages before undressing he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

Hunk:  _ Cool!!!! _

Hunk:  _ I’m in the kitchen, if you were planning on looking for me anytime soon _

Keith:  _ I’ll come find you after I shower _

Hunk:  _ Sounds good :) _

Keith rushed through his shower. He had told himself he was going to take his time, and there was no reason to hurry. Hunk would be waiting for him no matter how long he took. He just, really wanted to see Hunk, considering its been months since they’ve actually seen each other.

By the time Keith was dressed with his hair pulled back and making his way towards the kitchen he was nervous. He tried to push down all the negative thoughts that were bubbling to the surface. The closer he got the more they roiled, threatening to overwhelm him.

When he reached the door to the kitchen he paused to take a deep breath and try to slow his heart rate. There was no reason for him to be nervous. It was just  _ Hunk _ . Hunk who has told him multiple times that he couldn't wait for Keith to come back home to Earth, and how excited he was to see Keith again. 

After another deep breath Keith pushed the door to the kitchen open and stepped inside.

“Keith!” Hunk excitedly greeted him from his place in front of the stove. He was wearing a  _ Kiss the Cook _ apron and it made Keith laugh. 

“Hi, Hunk. Anything I can help with?” Keith dove at the opportunity to do something,  _ anything _ , with his hands.

Hunk had him set the table, and by the time he was done with that Hunk was there with hot food to fill their plates with. Keith couldn't help but be impressed by his timing, and with how delicious the food looked and smelled. Hunk blushed when Keith told him so and Keith wondered what else he could say to make that happen.

* * *

“I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much,” Hunk said, twisted in his chair to face Keith, who was similarly seated.

Keith shrugged, rubbing the wetness from the corners of his eyes and willing the heat in his cheeks to go away. “I guess I'm… happier than I have been in a long time.”

“Yeah? Why's that?” 

Keith just hummed in response and held Hunk's gaze.

After a few seconds Hunk's mouth fell open in a silent  _ oh _ . “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Keith answered with a soft smile.

“Hoo, wow, okay. You wanna get out of here? I feel like if I sit here any longer I'm gonna melt through the floor.” Hunk's cheeks were flushed and all Keith wanted to do was kiss them.

“Sure.”

* * *

Keith had never imagined wandering through the halls of the Garrison could be enjoyable. He supposed doing it with Hunk had something to do it with. And the whole hand holding thing, too. Keith was glad he always wore his gloves because he was pretty sure his palm was sweating.

They didn't have a destination in mind, and nobody bothered them. It was nice to just walk and talk.

“You know, I never thanked you,” Keith said, looking over at Hunk.

Hunk was glancing down at their hands like he still couldn't believe it was happening. “You don't have to thank me for anything, Keith.”

Keith squeezed Hunk's hand, and he squeezed back. “If you hadn't come and found me after Shiro… If you hadn't told me how you felt, given me something to work towards and look forward to, I'm not sure I'd be here right now. I'd probably still be off somewhere, brooding and pining uselessly.”

“You're tougher than that. I'm sure you would have been able to get here on your own somehow, but thanks for telling me.” Hunk said, tugging Keith closer by the hand to bump their arms together.

“Well, thanks, anyway,” Keith said, an easy smile gracing his face.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before.” Hunk said, looking smitten with Keith. It made Keith's cheeks flush.

“I've never felt like this before,” he admitted.

Hunk's grip on his hand tightened fractionally and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Eventually they wound up in the barracks, and Keith found that he wasn't ready for the evening to end. He'd been gone so long and a few hours wasn't enough for him to get his fill of Hunk. Although at this point he wasn't sure it was a craving that could actually be satisfied.

“Do you wanna come back to my room?” Keith offered.

“Uh,  _ yes _ . I would love to do that,” Hunk answered enthusiastically. “I was kind of worried we were just gonna say goodnight for the evening, and I really didn't want that.”

“Me neither.”

Keith tugged Hunk in the direction of his room, trying to not get caught up on how endearing it was when Hunk rambled when he was nervous.

* * *

 

Keith eyes snapped open to an alarm he didn't remember setting. He couldn't see anything but yellow t-shirt, and that's when he remembered who was sleeping next to him. When he lifted his head, Hunk's arm moved from where it had been draped over Keith's side.

“Sorry,” Hunk said sleepily.

“Don't apologize. I was comfortable,” Keith said, half rolling over to shut the alarm off and check the time. “Ugh, why did I think it was a good idea to get up at four in the morning?”

“You used to have a crazy training regimine?” 

Keith hummed his agreement, rolling back over to face Hunk. He took in Hunk's soft face, hair sticking up, and was overtaken by an incredible urge to kiss him. So he did, and Hunk kissed him back. He wondered if he would ever get sick of kissing Hunk.

“Wow,” Hunk breathed against his lips.

Keith tangled their legs together beneath the sheets. “Don't sound so surprised, we did a lot of that last night.”

“I'm always gonna be surprised that you want to kiss me.”

Keith just shook his head with a smile and tucked his head back under Hunk's chin. Hunk's arm wrapped around Keith and tugged him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hang out on twitter @ vltr0n


End file.
